


Give Me a Reason

by ReadItandWeepFics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Metal Arm Kink, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItandWeepFics/pseuds/ReadItandWeepFics
Summary: Bucky gets jealous after he sends the reader on a mission for him. The reader tries to reassure him. Can their relationship survive these troubled waters? (God my summaries are getting really corny.)





	Give Me a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank my roleplaying in an Avengers mobster AU for this coming out of my head. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Inspiration: 
> 
> “Killing Me Softly” - Fugees
> 
> “Yours” - Ella Henderson

You let yourself into the penthouse suite of the hotel, eager to finally be able to see the man you loved so dearly. When you heard the plaintive tones of his favorite stringed instrument playing through the sound system, however, you knew it wasn’t going to be the pleasant evening you’d hoped for. You spot the top of Bucky’s buzzed head just over the back of a chair. He faced the floor length windows, staring out at the twinkling city. You carefully drop your bag onto a loveseat. Approaching the back of the sofa chair Bucky sat in, you wrap your arms around him.

“Hey, baby…” you say softly, kissing his cheek.

He remains silent, nursing a glass of bourbon as you run your hands against his chest. After a moment he sighs and pulls away from you.

“I can smell them on you.” He gruffs, “It makes me sick.”

Bucky’s words stung. He knew what you did before you’d met him. He’d said he didn’t mind. You come around the side of the chair, kneeling in front of him. His stormy blue eyes watch you.

“Baby, I’m right here.” You say, kneading his thighs reassuringly. 

He rolls his eyes before he downs the remaining contents of his glass. Your fury begins to spark.

“This was your plan. You wanted me to escort your competitors. To learn what I could by being companion to them –“

“I never wanted you to be their little whore!” He bellows, throwing his glass to smash against the floor.

You sit back on your heels. It would have hurt less if he’d slapped you. You fight the tears threatening to fall. Of course you would smell like them. They spent most of the night pawing and groping you, desperate to get what you wouldn’t give. Most of them would respect your hard rule of no sex, others needed a little more persuasion with a sedative. But you’d never slept with any of your clients. Not that Bucky would believe you. The stubborn man. 

“Better their whore, then your insignificant mistress who doesn’t know where she stands with you.”

You almost regret the words. Almost. You yelp as he picks you up by your chin, his fingers nearly bruising your cheeks.

“You better shut that pretty, little mouth.” He warns before crushing his lips to yours. 

You grip his forearms, moaning into the kiss as you pull yourself up, wanting to feel him upon every inch of you. He pulls your face back, his deep blue eyes filled with more lust than anger now. Bucky’s metal hand presses into your right hip. You turn at his prompting, feeling the cool zipper press into your back as he unzips your tight, red dress. You step out of the discarded clothing and face him.

You swivel your hips playfully as his eyes rove over your body, clad in sheer, black lace lingerie. The crotchless panties enticing him to come and play. Some of the storm returns to his face.

“Tell me again how you don’t fuck your clients. When you have this waiting underneath.” He says, gesturing to you.

You close the distance, lifting his hands and placing them on your body. You help them glide along your skin, up to your breasts and down to your hips again.

“This is all for you baby, none of those men get to see what’s underneath. It’s only for you. To please you.” You whisper, nipping gently along his jawline.

He pushes you back. You swallow hard as he studies you; trying to determine what he wants to do. Then he loosens his tie, pulling it free from his crisp, white dress shirt. You stand still as Bucky ties your wrists together. When he’s finished, you pull at your wrists. It’s tight, but not biting. His fingers find the back of your head; he guides you to his waiting mouth. You kiss him, fisting his shirt in your bound hands. You need him.

“James…” You pant his name against his lips, dropping your hands and letting your fingers skim across the seam of his pants.

His semi-hard cock twitches at your touch. He growls against your mouth, teeth grazing your bottom lip as he yanks you back. Your stockinged feet stumble as he drags you towards the bedroom.

A large mirror stood off to the side of the bed. A hook protrudes above it. Bucky walks you toward it. He pushes you in front of him and you watch his reflection as he unbuckles his belt. He steps closer to you, your back brushing along his strong frame. He loops the belt through the bonds around your wrists, raising your arms above your head.

You rise up on your tiptoes as he latches the belt to the hook, effectively stretching your body along the length of the mirror. Bucky pulls your hair off your shoulder and lays kisses against your bare skin. You moan, turning your head to try and capture his mouth. He tuts before he spins you around, your back to your reflections. He takes you in.

“Do you let the others touch you like this?” He asks darkly, his hands running down you raised arms down towards your lace covered breasts.

He massages them gently, his thumbs swiping across your taut nipples. It sends pleasant zings to your core. You arch your back into his touch, craving more. He pinches them, rolling the little nubs between his index fingers and thumbs. You whimper.

“No. No one gets to touch me but you.” You pant. “Please, James. Please keep touching me.” 

You pull against your restraints, his light touches enticed but they didn’t satisfy your need. He chuckles, skimming his hands along your naked stomach. His fingers teased your skin along the hem of your panties before they dipped lower, slipping across the lace fabric and into the opening below.

You gasp as his fingers slide along your folds, circling your clit. You wiggle your hips, trying to get more friction. His left hand presses you into the mirrored glass, the contrast of the cool surface and his colder metal fingers burning your fevered skin.

“You’re so wet, doll, you sure no one else touches you like this?” He asks again, his fingers alternating between tweaking your little bud and dipping into your entrance.

A strangled cry escapes your lips as you fight against his hold on your body so you can achieve the friction you want, but to no avail.

“No, I swear no one else gets to have me… Oh god, Bucky please! No more teasing… take me… make me yours… mark me so they can all see who I belong to..” you moan. You’d go crazy if he didn’t take you soon.

You look up at his face, thrilled to see the hunger evident in his eyes. He smirks.

“Well… since my babydoll asked so nicely…” he murmurs, his fingers sliding closer to your entrance.

“No wait…” you protest. Bucky furrows his brows, confusion marring his features.

You bite your lip, worrying it between your teeth. “I want… your metal fingers inside me…” you say softly, eyes glancing towards his metal hand pressed to your belly.

His features smooth out, the smirk returning. “My dirty gal…” he laughs.

His right hand pulls you close as his left releases you. He coats his metal fingers in the slick seeping from your slit before plunging into you as deep as he can go. Bucky pumps them in at a steady pace, nipping at your jaw as you moan and pant. You turn your head to kiss him. He obliges, allowing your tongues to dance. Your soft sounds encourage him. Pumping into you faster, his metal thumb finds your clit and rubs it in a rhythmic circle. 

His mouth swallows your cries as you orgasm around his fingers, your eager pussy sucking at the metal digits. Bucky supports your body as your legs lose their footing. He peppers the side of your face with kisses as you ride out your release. You whimper as he slides his fingers free of your tight clasp. He licks his fingers clean, humming in pleasure. You tremble.

“You taste like sin Y/N. I need to have more of you.” He growls.

Bucky sets you back on your feet and steps away. You watch as he slowly strips out of his suit. The more clothing that falls away the more eager you get. Your pussy flutters, knowing it’ll welcome him in again soon.

Fully divested of his clothing, Bucky stands before you. His well endowed member jutting up proudly between his thighs. He closes the gap between you, reaching up to caress your face. You capture his thumb with you lips, sucking him into your mouth. You open your eyes, staring into his intently.

“Claim me, James.” You demand quietly.

Bucky’s eyes spark from the thinly veiled order, but he lines himself up to you. You both groan loudly as he strokes himself along your folds, coating himself. As he rocks against you he pulls the lace fabric free from your breasts. You moan praises as he sucks and nips along your smooth skin, leaving a trail of hickies across your chest. 

Suddenly, Bucky grips your hips and thrusts into you, filling you to the hilt. You scream, the intrusion stretching you uncomfortably as you adjust. He sucks hard on your neck, groaning deep in his throat as you clench around him. He pulls completely out of you, thrusting in hard again. He repeats the move, only this time leaving the head of his cock buried inside. 

He sets a brutal pace, his hands slipping behind your ass to slam deeper into your core. You pant desperately, unable to do anything more than enjoy the fucking you were receiving. You clench around him, coaxing him to his orgasm. He groans, his hips stuttering against yours. He was close.

“Come, baby. Mark me. I’m yours.” You moan breathlessly.

Bucky groans, panting against your ear as he comes. You feel his seed splash against your inner walls and you fall apart again. He continues to lazily pump into you as both come down from your highs. You both groan as he pulls free from you, his come dripping down your legs.

He lifts you slightly to pull you free from the hook, cradling you to his chest as he carries you to the bed. He lays you carefully among the pillows and unbinds your wrists. The second your wrists are free you pull him close, kissing him until you’re breathless again. Bucky nestles against your body. You stroke his face lovingly; he presses his cheek into your hand. 

“Say them, James. Say the words and I’m yours. Always.” You whisper.

The hard look in his eyes softens. He pulls your hand to his lips, pressing kisses to your fingertips. He licks his lips getting ready speak. Then your phone rings. Your eyes flutter closed, heart sinking as the moment is dispelled. When you open your eyes Bucky is closed off again, the hard lines of his face returning.

“Sounds like another John needs you. Better get to it.” He growls.

Bucky rolls off the bed and stalks to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Your lip quivers as you press your face into a pillow and weep. You just didn’t know what to do to gain his trust. At this point you were beginning to believe you never would. 

You quietly got dressed, gathering your belongings. One last look around the place ensures you’ve gotten everything. Digging into your bag you pull out the room key and set it on the table. The sorrowful notes of the music still plays throughout the suite. You glance toward the bedroom before you open the door and walk out one last time.


End file.
